


Choices

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks on his choices post 100 days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

 

I honestly never expected to make this choice again. I mean when that meteor did its damage I thought that that was it. It was over. I was stuck here. End of story.

I expected my third retirement be the charm. 

I felt sorry for myself for the requisite period of time then I moved on. That's been the way of my life, deal with it and move on.

The damndable part of it is that I was JUST settling in. I had just given up that last glimmer of hope I'd kept buried deep inside. 

After all why the hell would they try to rescue a washed up colonel with a mouth and attitude as bad as his knees?

Then again I suppose the hundred or so refugees we dumped on Hammond's doorstep might have had something to do with it. Slipping Cassie into society was easy enough but a hundred people who didn't even know what a light bulb was…wouldn't be easy.

So here I am looking at two expectant faces…and one calm one. Teal'c knows what it's like. He's started over before, found himself on a new world with nothing more than the clothes on his back. 

Carter starts to babble and I walk away. Gonna pay for that later but I just can't deal with it right now. It's enough that they got the gate open again, the how can wait. 

I walk over to Laira, thank her for all she's done. I was an asshole for those first few weeks, and I know it. But she put up with me; heck she put me up. She made the others accept me and for that I'll always be grateful.

I tell her I don't want to go back but she knows. The choice was made the second I knocked through the dirt and saw the face of a certain stubborn jaffa.

Part of me wants to stay here. It's quiet, peaceful. I have no bills to pay no furniture to dust no reports to write or lawn to mow. And best of all, noone's shooting at me.

But I can't. I…I could deal with my kids out there without me, continuing their missions if I had no choice in the matter. But if anything happened to them while I was here, making my own nails and sampling Paynan's brew I could never forgive myself.

I turn away from Laira and walk back to my kids. They're waiting for me. Like I should have waited for them. 

"Come on kids. Let's go home," I say putting my choice into words.

I leave my Eden secure in the knowledge that it will be here, waiting for me, when I choose to come back.

~Fin~


End file.
